Romantic Soldier
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: OneShot, HieixKurama. A strong fighter, protector and warrior, Kurama is asked the question, What kind of soldier are you? His answer is probably not one Hiei was expecting.


**A/N:** First YYH yaoi! Woo! And Minamino is an old warrior's name, and now it's only used by nobles and those of a higher class. So says the almighty Wikipedia. And, yes, this is named after Kurama's image song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH. If I did, Hiei and Botan would have gotten together. (And I say this in a HieixKurama fic...)

* * *

"Your surname...it belongs to an old warrior." 

Kurama looked at Hiei, studying him for a moment.

"Yes it does. How did you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling knowingly. Hiei scoffed, turning his head away stubbornly.

"Doesn't matter." he stated, shutting his crimson eyes. Kurama knew better, but he just _had_ to mess with the little koorime.

"Does it make me more noble by some chance? A soldier of some sorts?" he tested, a glint in his eyes. Hiei cracked open one almond-shaped eye, glaring at the ex-thief.

"Hn. You've already become a toy for the Spirit World to play with. I don't see why you wouldn't be a soldier to them." he replied, not even trying to be as cold as he was. Kurama sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"That hurt." he muttered even though a small smile came to his features. "It really did, Hiei." Hiei only shrugged and looked out the window fully, scowling at his own reflection.

"You must not be so noble if you're offened by such petty words."

Kurama stared at Hiei now, sitting on his windowsill like he always did. He would never come sit on the perfectly soft bed or the comfty rolling chair he never used. Nope. Just the windowsill.

"You're right. I'm must not be as much as a soldier as you made me seem." he countered. Hiei didn't move a muscle.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Especially coming from me."

Kurama's face twisted into uncertainty, emerald eyes kept solely on Hiei. "And why is that?" he asked. In the short one's reflection he saw his lips curled up into a snarl. Kurama guessed from his knowledge of the fire demon that it wasn't directed at him.

"If I can lie to a person like Yukina, who's to say I can't lie to you?" he snapped, shoulder twitching from restraint to face the fox demon. Kurama sighed and stood up, taking only a few steps to reach his beloved. Gracefully he snaked his arms around Hiei's shoulders, pulling him just a bit to his chest. Hiei, of course, had no reaction to this. Kurama nuzzled the flame of hair lovingly.

"Then whenever you say you love me, I'm supposed to just take it and ignore that it's all a lie?" he whispered. Hiei bristled but did not speak a word. Kurama lowered his lips to Hiei's neck, brushing them teasingly along the flesh. He grinned when the muscle beneath rippled in a twitch and proceded to apply more butterfly kisses. Glancing at Hiei's reflection, he saw that Hiei was piercing his lip with his fang, his mask apathetic. "Don't bite your lip, Hiei." he scolded softly in Hiei's ear. Hiei's eyes narrowed down at Kurama's reflection.

"I'll do what I want, fox." he growled. Kurama shrugged. He continued with his kisses, switching to the other side of the neck once the previous had become immune to affecting its owner. He was just about to playfully nip at Hiei's earlobe when sharp, cold metal grazed his neck just above his Adam's apple. Hiei was now sitting with his legs hanging down facing Kurama, sword drawn out and held threateningly against said fox's throat.

"Hiei..." he trailed off warningly. Hiei's glare worsened and the blade was pressed closer to him.

"What kind of soldier are you? Being taken advantage of so easily?" he hissed, gripping his sword tighter. To normal people, this would sound like a tease or a put-down of sorts. But to Kurama and Hiei, it was to be taken litterally. What kind of self-protector was Kurama as to be dangling above the pit of death so easily and suddenly? They were words of concern. But, being the fox he was, Kurama merely took the sword from Hiei's hold gently with one hand and his now-empty hand in the other. Lightly, he kissed Hiei's palm.

"The romantic kind."


End file.
